1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is a type of display device that has been widely used, can adjust the quantity of penetrating light by applying a voltage to electrodes (a pixel electrode and a common electrode) formed on two opposite substrates and controlling an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.